It has heretofore been suggested that louvers can be formed in aluminum sheet or siding material by moving a cutting blade into engagement with a die in a portable device. Such a device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,022, issued Feb. 20, 1973.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an improved louver forming device which will effectively hold the cutting blade; wherein the cutting blade may be readily removed and replaced; wherein the cost of the device is substantially reduced; and which will produce louver openings in diverse pieces of material.